1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing content to a user during a conversation by using an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the distribution rate of portable terminals has been rapidly increased in recent times, portable terminals have become a daily necessity for contemporary people. The portable terminals provide various functions including not only a voice call service, which is its primary function, but also various kinds of additional services, such as data transferring, etc.
In particular, communication between users has been actively performed by using a smart terminal. With this trend, various technologies configured to provide more convenient environments for such communication have been developed.